Mentir pour le plaisir
by Woshi
Summary: /OS\Ennemis pour la vie, Amants depuis cent ans. Ils se détruisent mutuellement dans l'illusion parce qu'ils s'interdisent d'aimer la réalité. Dure et impitoyable depuis qu'ils existent, mais insupportable depuis le début de cette relation charnelle.


**Mentir pour le plaisir**

Auteur:Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Hetalia n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur génial.

Couple: AngleterrexFrance. AngleterrexAmerique et RussiexAmérique sous entendus.

Rating: M

Genre: Yaoi, douleur psychologique et physique des personnages, mention de viol et d'inceste (même si bon...), réconfort et quelque part, de la romance.

Résumé: Ennemis pour la vie, Amants depuis cent ans. Ils se détruisent mutuellement dans l'illusion parce qu'ils s'interdisent d'aimer la réalité. Dure et impitoyable depuis qu'ils existent, mais insupportable depuis le début de cette relation. Où les mènerons cette passion basée sur le mensonge et la violence.

Note: Bon, si vous avez lu tous les critères de la fic, je pense que vous êtes prévenus. Au départ, ceci devait être le premier chapitre d'une fanfic, mais ayant entre temps démarré d'autres projets, vous comprendrez que je n'y mettrais aucune suite. En ce qui concerne le USUK, je n'étais pas fan du couple, encore moins d'Alfred, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur les doujin d'Hakka Pink. Cependant, j'en aie ras-le-bol de le voir partout bouffer toute la place au détriment d'autres couples (Yaoi ou non, d'ailleurs) donc je reste quand même fidèle au FrUK.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage, merci d'avance.

* * *

><p>S'il y a une chose qui qualifiait Angleterre, c'était sa possessivité. Francis, plus que quiconque, était bien placé pour le savoir, car il connaissait Arthur comme sa poche, et bien plus encore. Leur histoire remontait à des siècles, <em>des millénaires <em>de guerres, d'alliances, de mariages, de haine et de paix. Passant d'ennemis à alliés, de rivaux à amis, ces deux pays tellement opposés mais tellement semblables avaient des années d'histoire derrière eux. C'est pourquoi France savait qu'Angleterre n'était pas du genre à laisser gentiment quelque chose qui lui appartient le quitter d'un seul coup. Comme ses colonies par exemples...

Des conquêtes, il en avait eut, à commencer par lui même. Francis se souvenait encore du regard froid et dominateur que lui lançait Arthur tendis qu'il rampait pratiquement à ses pieds, affaiblit et meurtrit par les innombrables conflits de la Guerre de Cent Ans et la mort de sa petite Jeanne. Et dés qu'il eut enfin récupéré ses territoires, non sans mal, d'autres après lui s'étaient succédées, comme des trophées que l'on expose près d'une cheminée. Inde, Chine, Australie, Nouvelle-Zélande sans compter tous ces pays d'Afrique qui avaient dû se taire sous la domination anglaise. Cependant, malgré toutes ses victoires ou défaites sur ses colonies, France savait qu'il en restait une qu'Angleterre ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier.

Etats-Unis.

Cet enfant, devenu son fils adoptif puis son petit frère grandissant au statut de partenaire, était, il le savait, la plus grande conquête que le Britannique n'ait jamais connue. Il l'avait élevé, éduqué à sa manière, laissant presque de côté ses différents avec Francis pour se consacrer à lui, uniquement à lui.

Le Français en avait été malade.

Malade de jalousie.

Malade d'amour.

Seul Canada, son fils qui fut son fidele confident à l'époque, était au courant, comprenant les sentiments de son "père adoptif" avec ses yeux d'enfants. Leur relation s'était bien développée, mais elle ne fût pas aussi fusionnelle que celle entre Arthur et Alfred. Il avait vu la manière dont les yeux de son rival brillaient lorsqu'il revenait du Nouveau-Monde, lui faisant clairement sentir l'importance qu'avait les Treize Colonies au détriment de la sienne aux yeux de l'Empire Britannique. Et comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, l'Anglais avait décidé de lui reprendre la tutelle de Matthew, jugeant qu'il n'était pas apte à s'occuper d'une colonie.

Peut être avait-ce été l'événement déclencheur, peut être qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait espéré que ça. Toujours est-il qu'Alfred, de plus en plus opprimé par l'Angleterre, se révolta contre son tuteur. En apprenant la nouvelle, Francis avait sentit une joie mesquine s'emparer de lui, mais sachant que la Colonie Américaine n'allait pas s'en sortir seule, il avait décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel pour être sûr que la séparation entre les deux pays se fasse réellement. Et c'est sous couvert d'une revanche qui n'allait rien lui rapporter, sinon un creusement de sa dette nationale, que France s'était engagé hypocritement aux côtés d'Amérique dans une guerre qui ne le concernait pas.

Alfred avait gagné, et Arthur en était sortit anéantit.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment précis que tout avait commencé.

Quelques temps après la Guerre d'Indépendance, Angleterre avait soudainement débarqué au Château de Versailles sans prévenir, alors que France était certain qu'ils n'auraient plus de contact directs pendant au moins deux siècles. Il l'avait insulté, traité des pires noms qui soient, avait parlé de tous les points sensibles qui le mettaient habituellement dans une colère noire. Tout était de sa faute, avait-il craché dans une haine rarement vue, parce que s'il n'avait pas aidé Amérique, celui ci n'aurait peut être pas gagné, et il serait encore sous son joug à l'heure qu'il est!

Mais l'Empire Français n'avait pas réagit. Il avait laissé son meilleur ennemi décharger toute sa colère et la cause de la "fugue" d'Alfred sur son dos, restant impassible aux piques tranchantes, se contentant d'hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il ne niait aucun de ses propos.

Et sans doute parce que c'était la pire façon de s'apercevoir que même votre rival plaidait coupable pour votre malheur, Arthur avait craqué. Il l'avait empoigné violement et mené de force dans une chambre: celle que le représentant de la France occupait depuis des années. Celle du Roi. Portes et fenêtres clos, Angleterre le viola pour la première fois dans cette pièce censée représenter le luxe, le raffinement et le pouvoir qu'était France. Toute la haine, tout le chagrin, tout l'amour qu'il eut porté à Alfred avait été déchargés sans ménagement pendant l'acte sexuel, comme une sorte de repentance tendis que Francis le laissa faire comme une marionnette sans âme.

Alors qu'il avait mal, qu'il saignait par les morsures et les petites éraflures que lui portait le couteau royal de son ennemi, qu'il se sentait déchiré en deux de l'intérieur, l'agressé se sentit honteusement heureux. Il avait pleuré, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mais aucun des deux ne savaient si c'était sous la souffrance ou le plaisir. Sans doute les deux, intimement liés à l'image des deux pays rivaux. Ses cris de douleurs, ses supplications résonnaient comme des litanies aux oreilles d'Arthur alors qu'ils couvaient des hurlements de désir et des supplications de luxure.

Cela fût tout simplement trop bon pour lui d'être l'objet d'une telle passion qu'il croyait éteinte depuis des années chez Arthur.

Dieu merci, sa béatitude fut cachée lorsque son bourreau eut atteint l'orgasme avant lui.

Sur un dernier propos humiliant, Angleterre s'était rhabillé et partit comme il fut venu, laissant sa victime couverte de sang, de sueur et de fluides érotiques reprendre son souffle sur le lit royal.

Le temps avait passé, et ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, reprenant leurs relations antagonistes et s'affichant toujours fièrement face aux autres nations comme les deux plus grandes puissances rivales de l'Europe. Dés lors, ils n'avaient abordés ni Etats-Unis, ni ce qui s'était passé après. Personne, même pas Canada, même pas leurs plus proches frères, n'était au courant. Ils continuaient à échanger, tantôt pour le commerce, tantôt pour la guerre. Ils devenaient parfois alliés, parfois ennemis sans cacher ce lien si particulier qui les liait tout les deux.

Puis France commença à se détourner d'Angleterre, de leur différent pour s'interposer à une autre nation: Allemagne. Que ce soit dû au fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire face à Arthur en tant qu'ennemi ou qu'il souhaitait peut être véritablement enterrer la hache de guerre et se trouver un nouvel ennemi, ses raisons ne s'affichaient jamais clairement, outre que les raisons officielles qu'étaient les colonies, les alliances et l'Entente Cordiale. Angleterre laissa faire en simple observateur, se contentant de sa propre personne. Et il en allait très bien comme ça.

Jusqu'à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, lorsque, vers la fin du conflit international, ils exécutèrent une mission de sauvetage pour libérer Paris et sa nation. Le débarquement de Normandie ne fut pas bien long, mais lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Francis à moitié mort dans une cellule allemande, ils se dirent qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop tardés. Pour la première fois, Etats-Unis se sentit inutile et misérable tendis que Canada se précipitait en larme vers celui qu'il considérait encore comme son père. Le visage et les vêtements recouverts de sang et de crasse, il ne faisait aucun doute quand à la maltraitance de Francis pendant le régime de Vichy.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Arthur n'avait pas éprouvé une telle pitié pour son allié.

Pendant le temps que le reste des alliés réglaient la fin du conflit avec Allemagne, Italie et Japon, il s'était occupé de lui avec une délicatesse pareille à celle d'une mère. Francis s'était alors dit qu'il devait vraiment être au bord du gouffre si même la nation qui la détestait le plus au monde (après Allemagne) faisait autant attention à lui. Il était allé jusqu'à veiller sur son sommeil au cas où il ferait des cauchemars sur ce qu'il avait subit de la part de Ludwig. Pourtant, il n'en n'avait ressentit aucune satisfaction, car cela signifiait qu'il était descendu bien trop bas aux yeux de son ennemi. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de ne pas être égal à égal avec lui.

Et puis un soir, alors qu'Angleterre faisait sa tournée nocturne pour voir si tout allait bien et lui apporter son repas, France avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il revenait d'une réunion avec les Alliés ou il s'était disputé avec Alfred sur les parts du territoire allemand qui devaient revenir aux français. France ne pouvait dire si c'était parce qu'il s'était battu pour ses intérêts alors qu'il le détestait encore ou le fait que son ex-colonie se posa encore contre lui de manière si rude qu'il avait l'air si mortifié, si... désespéré. Il ne dit rien en écoutant le britannique narrer l'histoire, souleva juste ses couvertures pour lui offrir du réconfort et son ennemi de toujours répondit à l'invitation dans un élan de désespoir.

Ce fut le point de départ d'une relation charnelle entre France et Angleterre.

Une relation basée sur le silence et l'aveuglement dans une paix bancale. C'était souvent non-prémédité: l'envie jaillissait après un sommet mondial ou une réunion entre eux censée à la base ne parler que de boulot. Et toujours, c'était Arthur qui prenait l'initiative et imposait son désir à Francis au moment qu'il choisissait. Il l'embrassait, passionnément, l'isolait dans un coin ou le jetait sur le canapé de son salon puis cela finissait là ou cela devait finir. Le lendemain, l'un se réveillait toujours avant l'autre pour éviter la cruelle confrontation du matin après leurs étreintes charnelles. Et cela recommençait au bon vouloir de l'anglais.

Le pays francophone savait pourquoi son rival était revenu vers lui après tout ce temps de tabou sur le sujet et de distance entre eux: la Guerre Froide. Durant les Première et Seconde Guerres mondiales, même avant, Amérique se consacrait à échanger avec toutes les nations pour agrandir sa puissance. Et Angleterre était l'un de ses premiers partenaires commerciaux et tenait à conserver des liens avec lui, allant jusqu'à s'opposer à ses partenaires, surtout en ce qui concernait l'Europe, juste pour faire plaisir à Amérique alors qu'au fond, il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre cette union de paix.

Depuis qu'il est rentré en tension avec Russie, Etats-Unis ne voyait plus que lui et son désir de le surpasser, délaissant le reste du monde, y comprit son ancien tuteur. Les seuls pays susceptibles d'attirer son attention étaient ceux qui n'étaient pas encore influencés par les plus grands: les pays du Tiers-Monde, comme on les nommait jadis. Et il n'y avait rien qu'Arthur pouvait faire à part soutenir son petit frère de loin, puisque c'était la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à lui.

De la même manière que France était jaloux de voir ce jeunot accaparer le cœur de son amant, Angleterre ne supportait pas qu'un étranger lointain comme Russie ait réussi à avoir plus d'intention de la part d'Amérique en quelques dizaines d'années que lui en trois cent ans. C'était comme si des siècles de liens furent oubliés d'un seul coup. Et malheureusement, plus le temps passait, plus Etats-Unis devenait fier, arrogant, indépendant, se moquant de ce qui se passe autour du lui si ça ne sert pas ses intérêts. Un état d'esprit qu'il partageât très bien avec Russie, car tous savaient mais ne diront jamais que la tension entre Alfred et Ivan ne se résultait pas uniquement d'un problème d'idéologie.

Pour Arthur, voir cet enfant jadis si innocent se laisser entraîner dans le jeu sadique du russe en y prenant même un plaisir malsain, lui était tout simplement insupportable.

Il soulageait sa frustration dans les bras de son meilleur ennemi.

Et encore une fois, Francis se contentait de redevenir le jouet sexuel d'Arthur, de le laisser vider en lui de tout les remords qu'il pouvait avoir. Il le laissait le prendre, encore et encore, sur un lit, tantôt luxueux, tantôt miteux, mais jamais sur celui de leur première nuit qui est et restera un secret muet entre les deux partenaires. Non, ils se laissaient aller dans des hôtels, dans des bordels, dans leur propre demeure, parfois même dans des lieux publics, mais jamais _là bas_. Peut importait l'endroit du moment que le plaisir revenait à la charge avec cette même ardeur.

France ne se délectait pas seulement de pouvoir coucher avec son amour de jeunesse, mais d'être le _seul_ avec qui Angleterre pouvait le faire en toute impunité

Il ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais Arthur savait que Francis était au courant de ses sentiments pour Alfred, et c'est avec un soulagement qu'il pouvait montrer son véritable visage à son ami. Celui d'un homme déchiré par l'amour envers celui qui fut jadis son petit frère, voir son fils. Il n'y avait que France qui le savait, il n'y avait que lui qui le comprenait. Il l'aidait à porter le poids de cette passion interdite, acceptait d'être un mirage de ce qu'il désirait juste parce qu'il l'aimait. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas son visage que son amant voyait en atteignant l'orgasme, mais il s'en fichait puisque c'était quand même son corps qu'il touchait et son nom qu'il gémissait.

Ils ne se comportaient plus en Pays ayant des devoirs nationaux, mais en Humains envahis de désir, de luxure et de désespoir.

La fin de la Guerre Froide, et donc la réconciliation d'Ivan et Alfred, fut appréhendée par Francis avec angoisse, mais étrangement, cela n'atténua en rien leur situation. Elle en fut même accentuée, approfondit comme si Arthur s'était encore plus éloigné de son ancienne colonie lorsque celle ci devint la seule et unique Puissance Mondiale. Il n'avait maintenant plus besoin de lui, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul aisément et c'était désormais les autres pays qui auront recourt à lui. Quelle ironie du sort: Angleterre était maintenant aux crochets d'Etats-Unis, ce même petit enfant qu'il avait vu jadis le suivre comme un jeune chiot découvrant le monde.

L'envie de l'avoir, de le prendre pour lui tout seul redouble d'intensité, se traduisant à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour à France.

Celui ci savait que cette relation qui s'était installée entre eux n'allait pas tenir. Plus le temps passait, et plus l'ardeur rongeait Arthur de l'intérieur. Leur étreintes en devenaient de plus en plus violentes, beaucoup moins espacées qu'au début et les laissaient encore plus brisés au petit matin. Vu le chemin qu'ils prenaient, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se perdent eux même. La solution était simple: qu'ils assument tout les deux leur sentiment pour espérer enfin vivre sans tourment.

Mais l'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas encore près à rompre des années de mensonges, aussi bien envers les autres qu'envers eux même.

Quelque soit leur choix, la voie était sans issue, alors autant s'engager dans la route la plus longue et la plus douce vers l'abyme.

Et de savourer encore un peu leur plaisir dans l'illusion de l'autre.


End file.
